


Meditation

by Howling_at_the_moon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Stiles, Meditation, Pre stiles stilinski/Vernon Boyd, Rogue Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_at_the_moon/pseuds/Howling_at_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looses control of his magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

Stiles mom had always told Stiles that he was special. Back when he was little he loved every time his mother would sit him in her lap and tell him how special and unique he was, years later he wishes he was anything but. 

:/:/:

After the Nogitsune Stiles had asked Deaton to help him control his spark. He almost gave up a couple of times because nothing seemed to work, it was almost as if he didn't have a spark to begin with. Some signs were there that showed that he should be able to do more magic but other than being able to control the mountain ash there's wasn't anything he could do.

At least not until one night when a rogue omega had entered the packs territory. 

As always Stiles and Lydia had been told to stay at the Stilinski home where Kira was supposed to watch over them. And also as always, Stiles had done the opposite of he was told. 

Kira hadn't even argued when Stiles and Lydia told her they were going to follow the werewolves. She did however give them a dagger each to protect themselves in case they ran into trouble.

It only took a couple of minutes for them to arrive at the edge of the Hale's property.

Quickly getting out of the car they start running toward the woods. Stiles knows when they're close to the fight because Kira takes her sword out and starts running faster. 

When they break through the trees the first thing Stiles sees is the omega fighting agains both Scott and Derek. Isaac is leaning against a tree with a large wound on his side, Boyd is lying on the ground next to a broken down tree.

Stiles starts to walk toward Isaac and Boyd when a movement catches Stiles eyes. Before he can say anything another wolf crashes through the trees and tackles Boyd, he easily lifts the darker boys body an throws him against a tree.

Stiles screams Boyd's name and starts running forward when a scream rings out and Stiles sees the omega fighting Derek and Scott take down Derek with a swipe of his claws. Stiles stops running and his eyes dart from Boyd and Derek not sure where to go. 

Without thinking he tightens his hold of the dagger in his hand and stabs it into his other hand. Ignoring Lydia and Kira calling his name he starts using his blood to draw random shapes that pop up in his head. Runes, his mind supplies, he draws the runes on the ground and its almost as if he can feel the ground absorbing his blood. He can feel his spark light up and a shock of energy runs through his body, starting at his head and going all the way down to his feet.

Words spill out of his mouth in a loud, clear chant. Stiles doesn't recognizes the language and he's pretty sure he's never heard it before but somehow the words come easy and fast.

All of a sudden it's as if everything around him shuts down. For a few seconds everything seems to stand still and it's as if somebody has pressed the mute bottom because no noise is heard. His body starts to heat up to the point he'd rather claw his skin off than to feel the heat running through his skin. 

From the outside of the circle that Stiles made from the runes Kira and Lydia are watching Stiles chant in a strange language. They see him slowly stand up and his body is literally glowing. when his body starts to shake, almost as if he's having a seizure both females try to get closer but there's a force stopping them. They're still trying to get closer when a scream rips itself out of Stiles and the boy falls down, his body unmoving. 

"Stiles!" They both scream before a flashing light explodes, the shocks sending them flying back .

:/:/:

When Stiles wakes up he hear the all to familiar beeping noise letting him know he's in the hospital. He can hear somebody talking but can't make out their words so he tries to remember how he landed at the hospital.

At first, the first thing he remembers is him being in the car with Lydia and Kira but then a wave of memories hits him and he remembers the woods, the fight and him stabbing himself. He remembers the way he ripped the omegas apart using his magic. All of the blood. The way he lost control. 

He hadn't even realized he was failing around, trying to get off the bed until he feels hands pushing him down. Struggling to get away he opens his eyes and yells at whoever is holding him to let go. He feels a wave of energy before all of the light explodes and the room is drowned in darkness.

Seconds later a doctor bangs the door open and the light it lets in are enough for him to see the shapes of people around his bed by not enough to make out who they are. 

"Stiles." He hears a voice call his name.

"Dad?" Stiles voice come out small and almost childlike. 

"It's okay son, it's okay." He says while putting his hands on Stiles shoulder making him jump at the sudden contact. The other shadows move closer to the be making him try to push himself away and curl up at the top of the bed.

He puts his head and between his knees and covers his ears with his hands. He can feel himself shaking and tries to stop but can't.

It takes minutes to calm himself down and when he looks up he notices that somebody must have opened the curtains because he's able to see the faces of his pack. Looking around he sees the face of everyone but Derek and Boyd. Panic starts to form when he starts to wonder if maybe the omega hurt them pretty bad or worse, maybe Stiles hurt them when he lost control.

As if reading his mind his dad quickly tells him that they're okay. That Derek is taking care of the bodies with Chris and that Boyd left to get some coffee for everyone from the cafeteria.

Stiles let out the breath he was holding in and calms down enough to talk to the doctor before the whole pack gets closer and begins to scent him and checking him over making sure he's okay.

:/:/:

Stiles is laying on the grass in his backyard. His eyes are closed and he can feel the heat of the sun hitting his skin. 

It was the first time that one of the pack members weren't there with him.

It had been almost three weeks since that day in the woods and he still hasn't done any magic. Every time he closed his eyes he remembers the way his magic had broken out and completely destroyed the bodies of the werewolves. He was scared, scared that maybe next time he lost control he would end up hurting one of his friends.

He fell himself slowly falling asleep when the sound foot steps interrupts him. whoever is there walks closer and after a second of just standing next to him the person lays down next to him. Finally opening his eyes he turns and he finds Boyd staring back at him. Neither of them say anything for a long time, they just lay there enjoying each others company and the fact that its one of the few times lately that they don't have to worry about anything.

After a while Boyd sits up with his legs crossed and offers his hand to the younger boy. Stiles takes it and lets himself be pulled up until his in the same sitting position.

"I've read that meditation help." Boyd says. 

Stiles had heard the same thing and had tried it a couple of months ago when he had first stared to study with Deaton. 

Stiles scoffs. "Do you really think that I could actually concentrate enough to meditate?" He raises an eyebrow at Boyd.

"Maybe instead of trying to use your energy on concentrating you have to simply let go." Boyd squeezes his hands.

The simple thought of 'letting go' scared Stiles. Letting go might mean losing control again and that was something that Stiles didn't want to risk. It reminded him to much of when he was possessed, of the way the Nogitsune had controlled him. Stiles looked down at his hands and counts each finger until he finally reached number ten.

Boyd leaned closer and used one hand to tilt Stiles head up. "Its okay. I'll help you." he said before kissing Stiles forehead and leaning back and taking Stiles hands again.

Blushing a deep pink Stiles mouth dropped opened and he stared at Boyd who looked as if he hasn't just kissed Stiles. After a second or two he closed his mouth and nodded his head. He squeezes Boyd's hand and decided to give it a try because the only way to control his magic is to actually look for a way to control it instead of just avoiding the whole thing.


End file.
